legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Indiana Jones
Professor Henry "Indiana" Walton Jones, Jr., also known as Indy, was born on July 1, 1899 as the son of Henry and Anna Jones. He is the professor of archaeology, an adventurer, and the main protagonist of the Indiana Jones franchise. In war he called himself Henri Defense and Indy loves discovering the truth about ancient civilizations, finding long lost artifacts, and thrives on the thrill of adventure and discovery, often racing against others who just want the artifact for money or power. His greatest true fears are snakes, and his hat once belonged to Fedora. On screen, the character is most famously played by Harrison Ford, though he has also been portrayed by other actors. In addition to his film and television appearances, the character has been featured in novels, comics, video games, and other media. Henry Jones, Indiana Jones and Mutt all have phobias. Henry Jones is afraid of rats, Indy is afraid of snakes, and Mutt is afraid of scorpions. Henry Jones Jr. was at least married two times to Dierdre Cambell (who died of a plane crash) and Marion "Mary" Ravenwood. In LEGO® Indiana Jones Indiana Jones is the main character of the LEGO Indiana Jones sets; there are many different Indiana Jones minifigures available in various LEGO® sets. Indiana Jones first appeared as a video game character in the LEGO® video game, Lego Star Wars: the Complete Saga. There, he was equipped with his pistol as his primary weapon and could be unlocked as a secret character. After watching the trailer for Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures in the game, he could be bought at Mos Eisley Cantina. He is also the main starting character in the video game Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures and its successor, Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues. His weapon is a whip and he has a phobia of snakes, meaning when he encounters a snake in the game, he will temporarily freeze or move away from it. Indiana Jones has many unlockable outfits in both games. You unlock him in Chapter 1: The Lost Temple (Raiders of the Lost Ark), and he is also playable in Chapter 2: Into the Mountains (Raiders of the Lost Ark), Chapter 4: The Well of Souls (Raiders of the Lost Ark), Chapter 1: Shangai Showdown (Temple of doom), Chapter 2: Pankot Secrets (Temple of Doom), Chapter 5: Escape the Mines (Temple of Doom), Chapter 6: Battle on the Bridge (Temple of Doom), Chapter 2: Castle Rescue (The Last Crusade), Chapter 3: Motorcycle Chase (The Last Crusade), Chapter 4: Trouble in the Sky (The Last Crusade), Chapter 5: Desert Ambush (The Last Crusade), and Chapter 6: Temple of the Grail (The Last Crusade). Video game history *Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues *Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga Book history *Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Indiana Jones and the Lost Artifacts Outfits In-game and unlockable outfits *Army Disguise *Desert *Dinner Suit *Kali *Officer *Professor *Young Indy Creatable outfits *Akator *Bed-Robe *Crystal Skull *Desert Pistol *Jungle *Pistol Category:Characters Category:sons Category:fathers Category:heroes Category:Indiana jones lego tonight characters Category:Indiana Jones Lego Movie characters Category:Series 1 Category:Good guys Category:Allies Category:hero Category:Characters appearing in indiana jones and the raiders of the lost ark Category:Indiana jones 2 Characters